Reminiscence can bring two hearts together
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: One-shot, Mai and Naru Short and fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have a new story for you, well more of a One-shot, i will update my other stories but the idea came to my mind three days ago and i can't let it go. Anyways i hope you enjoy it and if you do please review, i really want to know your opinions

Also i am sorry for any grammatical errors.

Ok Enjoy

* * *

July 7  
8:00 Am

Mai's Point of View.

"Naru, i won't be able to show up today" as i speak and the nerves around my body begin to spark. I can already imagine the speech in my head and to be honest i don't want to hear it.  
"No Mai, you been late for the past four days!" as he replied, i can hear the annoyance in his voice and i know i wont win this argument  
"But Naru! It's important" as i wine  
"If it's not related to school and health I won't take it, does it fall on those categories?"  
"No" as i sigh and i can feel the taste of defeat  
"You have 20 minutes Mai, if you don;t ill fire you!" his voice sounding serious and i can feel my heart sinking into my stomach but then my blood begin to boil, and then i began to reason, i know I've been late these couple of days but it;s not my fault and he knows it! But i can't miss this day, i never have and i never will!

"Then fire me"  
"WHAT!" Naru yells, "STOP FOOLING AROUND AND COME TO WORK"  
"It was a pleasure to work with you Naru" with that i hang up and throw the phone on my bed. I can feel tears in my eyes and there salty taste. What have i done? did i just quit? i shake the thought of my mind and go to the bathroom where I fill up my tub and take a long relaxing bath. Once I finish i go to my closet and find a pretty pastel pink dress, white flats, and a white summer hat. I smile as I look at my reflection in the mirror, . It's been long since i worn a dress.  
As I walk to the bus station and head to a rural area called Shuziji, as i look through the window I can see the landscapes and the people slowly starring to disappear, each time less and less. My decision was reckless and i should have probably explained it to Naru but i don't think he would have let me. I can't believe i just quit, i mean the pay is good and my friends are there and the man I love.  
The man I love, it didn't take me long to figure out that i loved Oliver Davis. I missed him everyday since he left to London and i was so happy to see him when he came back. Things didn't change that much except he wears colors now, dark reds and blues that contrast with his light skin.  
I guess I wont be seeing him anymore, i just wish i can tell how i feel someday, or at least hope he believes me.

As I arrive to the destination , i take a walk to the small city that's up ahead, the temperature is so nice, not to hot, not to cold, the fresh air fills my lung and i exhale. it has been a year ever since the last time i came. It's so nice to get away from the big city and all the noise and crowded people  
soon I start seeing small houses all around me and little children running everywhere, mothers washing there clothes by hand near a small Lake. As i walk furthermore i see a shopping center. This village is so special to me. It's the last place my mother took me before she died. I was 12 when i came and my mother used to tell me stories about her living here before she went to study in Shibuya and met my father.

I walk up a hill where I can see the view of the small village. this was the last place where i saw my mother smile brightly full of life and health. We stayed here for hours, i will never forget that day.  
As i feel the breeze in my skin and the sun shinning bright, i start to remember all the experiences i lived with SPR from Ayako to Monk, John and Masako, Yasuhara and finally, Oliver Davis. As i look at the blue sky my eyes begin to shut and i fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

SPR Office

"Where is Mai" as Monk wandered all over the place looking for the brunette. "She's not here, I thought she worked today" as John did the same thing.  
"I thought you guys had a life since you spend a lot of time in my office" as Naru came out of his office slamming the door. Monk just gave him an irritated look. "Were not looking for you Naru, its Mai"  
"She quit" as Oliver spoke basically spitting out Venom. "What did you do Oliver!" as Monk stared at him and his right hand turned into fist. Oliver just had his arms crossed and gave him a deathly glare that toned Monk down "Nothing, she told me she needed the day off and i told her no"  
"Why not Mate" as John looked at him nervously  
"I have a lot of work ever since i came back and i needed her today , she told me it was important but i declined and i told her if she wasn't here ill fire her and she quit, happy Takiwaga-San"  
"Insolent Ass" Takiwaga replied and left the office as he slammed the door as well  
"Bye Oliver-San"  
and with that John left

Naru couldn't figure out why he was so mad. What was so important that made her quit? Just knowing that she wouldn'tshow up everyday anymore made him frustrated and even upset. He felt a pain in his heart that he couldn't explain, he knew she wouldn't come back, she is stubborn and if her reason was that important to make her quit, she wouldn't even come to look for him.  
As he sat inside his office Lin came in with a folder and a cup of tea for him.

"You should tell her how you feel instead of denying it Oliver"

"What are you talking about Lin" as he spoke drily and Lin just rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the chairs

"That you are in love with her and that you keep denying it" as Lin stared at him  
"I haven;t see you this frustrated or upset since genes death, you can't even keep your composure straight"  
Lin was right, he hasn't done anything since Mai called him. He just sat on his desk all day annoyed and irritated and even managed to break some of his belongings that were in his desk, including a picture frame of him and his mother  
"Also go buy some white flowers for Mai?"  
"Why?" as Oliver gave him a questionable look  
"Today is the last time Mai saw her mother alive and healthy, so she always goes to the place where they spend there last happy moments together..." Oliver looked down to the floor and felt a whole weight drop in his shoulders, he knew the feeling of being alone, if it wasn't for Mr and Mrs Davis' the story would be completely different  
With that Lin left.

Naru stood up and went outside his office where he grabbed his dark brown jacket and left. The day was nice, sunny with a nice breeze that cooled his skin. He should have known that it was important if Mai decided to quit on the spot. After he returned things became back to normal but he knew inside his head they weren't. They knew they had another conversation coming about their feelings but they held it off. Actually he held it off, trying to avoid Mai and only call her for tea while trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. As he headed to the flower shop his mind could only focus on one thing Mai.

* * *

Ok this chapter is going to be a two shot since i am to tired to keep going, i've been doing some community service and i did 10 hours today. 8pm to 6pm and it's on a kitchen which is being on your feet all day :[

Well i hope you enjoyed this and next chapter will be around... IDK :[

Goodnight and sweet dreams


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh as the bus reaches its stop on Shibuya. I'm staring to miss the serene nature and fresh air already. As I get out of the bus I look at my watch, eight-thirty. It's late but it does not matter. I walk through the busy streets and about half a block there is a flower shop. The owner of the store is a little old lady in her 70's. As I walk in I see all the flowers in display, lilies, orchids, roses, tulips and the list could go on. I go to the counter where she is doing some calculations in a notebook and counting with her fingers.

"Hello Matzuki-Sama, do you have any violets and white lilies for me?"

her smile turned into a frown. "I have violets but not lilies, well at least not white".

"It's fine, thank you" as I give her a warm smile and hand her the yen. I slowly walk to my destination and enter the graveyard. I used to think that graveyards were scary and that the dead would haunt me at night and pull my feet to the ground, but now it's different.

As I reach the two graveyards my heart sinks in. It's been more than five years since the last time I saw my parents. I kneel and put the two small bouquets in my their stones and clap my hands together and pray. Once my prayer is over I can feel a presence near me. I look around but it's completely dark and empty. I guess it's my imagination

"Hi mom, hi dad" as I stare at the gravestones, normally days like this I would tell them everything that happened in my life , I would feel closer to them every time I did this.

.

"I went to Shuziji, were you were born mom, things haven't changed much except is less crowded now but the spot where we laid down and looked at the sky is the same."

"Dad guess what, I did great last semester in school and got a scholarship. I know you would be proud since I always been on the slow side when it came to academics"

I take a deep breath and exhale

"Mom, dad, I quit SPR today , it was my fault and I know you wouldn't be happy that I quit to go to shuziji, but it became a tradition for me since mom died, it makes me relieve the last moments before mom got sick, I just..." I can feel my voice staring to crack and my tears falling. "I miss you so much" before knowing I start sobbing. I felt so alone, without SPR or any of my friends at school.

Oliver's Point of view

I am an idiot, I almost get caught, I arrived a couple of minutes after Mai was praying and I hid behind a tree. I can hear her speak to her parents and I can relate the feeling of not having no one, ever since I lost gene I felt alone, even tough I have my adoptive parents. I see her now sob and I squeeze the flowers I have in my hand. I hate to see her cry. She suddenly turns around and I stand still. She looks back to her gravestones and starts speaking again.

"Mom, I have a friend who died before I met him, weird huh, he communicated with me through my dreams and I never had the chance of actually knowing who he was until his twin brother told me, if you see him tell him I say hi"

I try not to laugh, sometimes she can behave like a kid.

"There both twins and I confessed to Oliver, his name is Oliver and I confessed my love for him but he told me if I loved him or his brother since I was confused, it didn't take me long to figure it out. One is friendly and another one is more serious, workaholic, and a narcissist"

Now I am curious, who does she love? My mind tells me it's Gene and that I should move on, that there is no chance for me since there but my heart tells me different things. I did fall for her, I wonder how this happened , it has nothing logical about it, I tried to spend less time around people and more in my studies and college, my theories and my research but with her everything goes blank

Mai's Point of View

"I am in love with Oliver, my narcissist" I smile and try to hold my tears. I close my eyes and breath deeply trying to hold my tears in my eyes and then I feel a hot breath in my ear calling my name and I startle. "Mai"

"Naru" I stand up and turn around and fix my dress, his sight never leaving me, I can see in one of his hands holding white lilies. "What are you doing here?"

he ignores my question and gives me a warm smile. He kneels down in front of my father's grave and starts speaking

"Hello Mr. and , I am Oliver Davis, the owner of SPR. Your daughter will be working with me again and I will take care of her and make sure she goes to a good school"

he stands up and looks at me, he grabs my hand and entwined his fingers with mine and looks at the gravestones again "I am in love with her too" my heart begins to pulse fast and I can feel my cheeks burning up and we look at each other for a minute and I can feel losing myself in his blue eyes. But it didn't take long before he kissed me lightly on the lips. My heart begins to pulse even faster and i am in heaven. His soft lips and touch, his arm wrapped around my waist. We slowly let go, there were no words needed, we knew how we felt and what this meant.

He hugs me tight and i can smell his aroma,Lavender and we both look at the gravestones, the flowers were torn and the petals formed words

"GOOD LUCK, WE LOVE YOU BOTH"

today has been the best day of my life, i guess my parents are taking care of me whenever i go.

and now i have Oliver.

* * *

_I know super cheesy but i had to do it, i i hope you enjoyed this one-shot and please review_

_goodnight beautiful people _


End file.
